A Reason to Celebrate
by Aaiero
Summary: Early mornings aren't Sokka's favorite things, but Aang insists its for a good cause. A dedication for Veteran's Day.


**Author Note:** This is my first story in third perspective, and its my first one shot story. It's a dedication to the Veterans who fought so bravely in the wars. Thank you guys! I know its a little late, but hope you enjoy. Critisim is welcomed, no flames though ok?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, obviously. And I didn't make up Veteran's Day, duh. Well, I guess that's it...

* * *

"Sokka, Sokka, wake up! Do you know what day it is?"

The over eager voice of a young fourteen year old slowly pulled the water tribe warrior from a previously peaceful sleep.

How long had it been?

Only a day since he left his cold home in the Southern Water Tribe where he was helping his father, Chief Hakoda, rebuild the war torn icy village.

Only a year since he'd seen his friends that had come to be his family, only a year since he traveled on the back of a sky bison, only a year since…

Sokka slowly opened his eyes, but the bright sunlight that filtered through the bay window across the room caused him to wince painfully.

Rubbing dried drool from the side of his mouth, Sokka groaned and wrapped his blankets tighter around his skinny frame. "Ugh… did you have another nightmare or something, Aang. Come on, I'm getting too old for this!"

The small cold hands that were previously tugging on Sokka's exposed leg, dropped the lanky limb abruptly. Sokka took the chance to curl himself into a fetal position, trying to contain warmth as he began to drift back into sleep.

"Oh, ha-ha, _very _funny, Sokka; no, I didn't have a nightmare." Aang replied sarcastically.

Sokka made a grab for his pillow, which had fallen off the bed sometime in the night, and pulled it over his head, blocking the sunlight and his best friend's recently deepening voice.

"Leave me alone then!" Sokka shouted, but his words were muffled under the pillow and thick, downy green earth kingdom sheets that were provided to the Avatar and his friends while they stayed in their Ba Sing Se upper ring house.

"Aw, Sokka… Katara and Toph are already at the celebration. We've gotta get going or we'll be late!"

The older teenager sat up, bright blue eyes wide despite the burning the light brought on.

"You got Toph up?" he rubbed at his eyes fervently, "Man, what's so special that you got _her_ up?"

Sokka swung his legs over the side of his bed, much fancier then the simple skin and fur sleeping bags he used at home. He marveled at how much he had come to love the Earth Kingdom, though the Fire Nation's spicy food would always hold a special place in his heart.

Aang handed his elder a blue and white tunic that was lying on the ground in an un-neat pile which had accumulated in only a day's time.

"Don't you remember? It's the first anniversary since the war ended! Can you believe it? One whole year!"

Sokka deftly pulled his dark brown hair into a tight warrior's wolf tail, chuckling at the young Avatar's excitement. "Yea, yea… calm down, Aang. Give me a minute, not everyone has the blessing of being a morning person."

Aang's stopped mid-sentence, and a grin spread across his face. "Sorry Sokka. It's just… I've been waiting for this day for months. Zuko's finally going to announce the holiday that's been approved!"

Sokka pulled one worn leather boot on after the other, half listening to his younger sister's boyfriend. "Aang, we've discussed this before. Penguin Sledding can't be celebrated or made into a holiday.

He stood, stretching and yawning simultaneously, as he followed Aang out of the elegant house, quietly closing the front door behind himself.

"Sokka, that's not the holiday… but I am still working on making that official!" The younger boy retorted, his smile never wavering as the two best friends made their way down the street.

Sokka smirked at Aang's undying optimistic good mood. Sometimes it was annoying, but at some times, like now, it fueled Sokka even if he didn't know it.

"So, what's this super amazing holiday that I just had to get out of my comfy bed for?" Sokka asked, kicking at a loose pebble on the stone street.

Aang seemed to bounce with every step he took. "We'll, as you know, it's been a year since we defeated the Fire Lord…"

"Since _you_ defeated the Fire Lord, Aang. I just sabotaged a bunch of airships, then broke my leg… you did all the hard work."

The Avatar stopped walking for a moment, stunned by the accusation. "Hey, you were as much a part of the victory as I was!"

Aang jogged a few feet to catch up with Sokka who hadn't noticed that Aang had stopped walking.

Taking a small breath, Aang continued on. "It's been year, right? And a lot of people went to war to protect their families and friends. They gave up everything so they could help the world…"

Sokka's throat constricted as thoughts of the day his father left surfaced in his mind.

_I'm coming with you!_

_You're not old enough to go to war, Sokka. You know that._

_I'm strong, I'm brave… I can fight! Please dad?_

_Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most. And for you right now, that's here, protecting your sister._

_I don't understand…_

_Someday you will. I'm going to miss you so much._

That was four years ago, this is now. Sokka shook his head and focused on the tumble of words spewing from Aang's mouth.

"… When the soldiers and warriors came back from war, a lot of them went un-noticed. No one thanked them for all the work they did!" Aang nearly shouted at the end, pounding his fist into an open hand to exaggerate his point.

"Ok, ok… I get what you mean." Sokka said nodding; remember past battles he himself fought in. "No one knows what the soldiers went through, so they don't really know how to honor them. Is that what you're saying?"

Aang's stormy gray eyes lit up. "Exactly! I mean, soldiers need to be treated with respect after all they've done. So in one of the meetings back in the Fire Nation, I told Zuko about what I noticed, and he agreed with me. Working together, we came up with a way to honor all the war heroes, those who made it back and… well, those who didn't."

"I'm guessing this is where your whole holiday thing comes in." Sokka suggested.

Aang nodded fervently. "Uh-huh. Katara and Toph are at the celebration being held in the Earth King's Palace. Zuko is there too, he's gonna announce the holiday! And we've got to move faster or we won't make it because someone decided to sleep in."

He gave a quick glance at Sokka, who then put up his hands in defense. "Oh, excuse me, Mister Avatar. I didn't know catching up on a few... hours of sleep was such a crime."

The pair looked quietly at each other for just a moment before collapsing into a fit of laughter which stopped their walking and left them struggling to breathe.

They stood like that in the middle of the deserted street. When they're eyes finally met, the fun left and they stood upright and suddenly somber.

"You know, I really miss the old times." Aang said sadly, staring down at his feet.

Sokka put a hand over Aang's shoulders. "You miss sleeping in the dirt and waking up worried about some random attack? Remember Combustion Man?"

Aang laughed off Sokka's joke. "Not that part! You know what I mean…"

Sokka nodded solemnly. "Yea, I do."

Together, they continued their trip to the Palace and the celebration.

Though they had only gotten a few feet before Sokka asked, "So, does this holiday of yours have a name?"

Aang rubbed his neck uncomfortably, a habit that developed since the start of their adventures. "I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, since it's going to be revealed at the celebration. But I'm not sure we'll make it in time anyway… so I guess I don't see the harm in telling you."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm all about secrets." Sokka confirmed, gesturing that he locked his mouth and threw an imaginary key back over his shoulder.

"Ok, well… I tried to get it called War Hero Day, but Zuko came up with a better name!"

Sokka rolled his hand, silently asking for Aang to continue.

"So, what do you think of Veteran's Day?"

Sokka rubbed his chin in thought. "Veteran's Day, huh? Catchy, simple, and to the point. I approve!"

Aang's smile broadened. "I knew you'd like it! Now let's get going. There's gonna be a parade with some soldiers from all the nations, some are going to go up on a platform and talk about their experiences, then there's gonna be some food, I know you like food Sokka. Afterwards…"

Sokka shook his head as he watched Aang walk ahead, still talking about what was in store at the celebration. His up beat, positive attitude at times amazed him.

"Hey, Aang!" Sokka called, walking towards the Avatar.

The teen spun around, mouth open as he was about to list off another event. "Yea?"

Sokka gave a playful punch in his best friend's upper shoulder. "We made it back from the war, huh? We're heroes. Happy Veteran's Day, Aang."

A look of confusion passed over Aang's face before he understood, then he grinned.

"Yea, I guess your right... Happy Veteran's Day, Sokka."

* * *

**Author Note:** Wow, the ending is pretty bad. But I heard somewhere "that you are your own toughest critic", so I'm gonna let you guys decide. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to thanks a Veteran!


End file.
